The present application relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically to transistors such as field effect transistors and their methods of production.
The fabrication of semiconductor devices such as field effect transistors (FETs) typically involves multiple steps of layer deposition, patterning, and etching to define various structures on a substrate. Integration schemes using spacer and cap layers, for example, may be used to minimize leakage between conductive structures such as a gate and a contact and thereby produce higher quality devices.